gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - June 2016
'''BEST OF Game Grumps - June 2016 '''is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, and Grumpcade videos of June 2016. The Clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his nineteenth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Nathan Barnatt * Barry * Ross * Oney * Boyinaband Games featured Game Grumps * Sonic and the Black Knight * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Dark Souls III * Dead Rising 2 * Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Fortune * Mad Dog McCree Gunslinger Pack Game Grumps VS * Imagine Party Babyz * Hollywood Squares Grumpcade * WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game * Super Smash Bros. Melee (Ganondorf Challenge) * Jet Grind Radio Clips Used * Here We Go! (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 1: Stealing Apples) ** Arin and Danny get hyped up for Sonic, only for Arin to say the game sucks. * In The Market For Murder (Ocarina of Time Part 67: Prison Break) ** Arin wants to murder the Gerudo guards. * Devourer of Brain Cells (Dark Souls III Part 54: The High Ground) ** Arin gets lightheaded after beating a boss. * Do The Math (Dark Souls III Part 54: The High Ground) ** The game crashes and Danny accidentally brings up a calculator. * Bellowing Belches (Ocarina of Time Part 70: Turkey Jerkeys) ** Arin performs an interesting burp. * Is That Even Possible?!? (WWF WrestleMania) ** Nathan performs a killer combo. * Second Wind! (WWF WrestleMania) ** Nathan wins after being on the verge of defeat. * Fly Away With Me (Ocarina of Time Part 72: Movin' to the Stratosphere) ** Danny sings a safety video he and Arin see at their airline frequently. * Falcon-Uhh...Get Punched! (Super Smash Bros. Melee Part 1: THE IMPOSSIBLE) ** Barry fails the challenge spectacularly. * Blue Ape Bonanza! (Super Smash Bros. Melee Part 2: To The Monkey Pit!) ** The three defeat Ganondorf once and for all. * Arise My Phantom Friends! (Dark Souls III Part 60: Fast as Gasp) ** Arin discovers a humorous warrior name. * Livin' La Vida Nabooru (Ocarina of Time Part 77: Hot Lovin') ** Arin and Danny pitch a sitcom around Nabooru's life. * 1998 Spoiler Alert!! (Ocarina of Time Part 78: The Unexpected) ** Danny is surprised to find out that Sheik is Zelda. * Who Wants Some? (Dead Rising 2 Part 3: Stuffed Donkey Rampage!) ** Arin fights zombies in pajamas. * Oopsy Ursidae (Dead Rising 2 Part 5: Making Bears) ** Danny refers to pooping as "making bears". * It's Good! (Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Part 2: A Hard Day's Work) ** Danny comments on a girl that has her hands up. * You've Got A Problem (Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Part 6: Emotions Running High) ** Arin slyly announces that he lost all his money to gambling. * What A Lovely Gift! (Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Part 6: Emotions Running High) ** Arin gets a gift that his girl likes, but he doesn't. * Off To The Baby Races (Imagine Party Babyz Part 2: Baby Superiority) ** Arin and Danny get excited over baby races. * Tag The Chopper! (Jet Grind Radio Part 4: Making the Rules) ** Dave tags the helicoptor, but dies afterward. * Baby Dancin' For Some Reason (Imagine Party Babyz Part 3: Counting Sheep) ** Arin and Danny focus to win a dancing contest. * Gimme The Toy! (Imagine Party Babyz Part 4: Pool Day) ** Arin and Danny argue over a toy. * Congratulations, Baby! (Imagine Party Babyz Part 4: Pool Day) ** Arin and Danny imagine that a baby got eaten by a wolf. * It's High Noon (Mad Dog McCree Part 1: Draw!) ** Arin can't get the hang of shootouts. * Can't Trust Anyone (Mad Dog McCree Part 2: Double Barreled) ** Arin shoots someone he should've let live. * Anywho...Draw! (Mad Dog McCree Part 3: Lousy Shot) ** Arin gets taunted by an old man for dying. * I Shot The Sheriff (Mad Dog McCree Part 3: Lousy Shot) ** Arin shoots the wrong guy, even though he had a gun. * Watch The Dogs! (Sonic and the Black Knight Part 1: Stealing Apples) ** Sonic catches the chili dogs before they hit the ground. * Arin Gets Mad At Zelda (Ocarina of Time Part 84: Finale) ** Arin gets mad at the camera during the fight with Ganon. * Fastest "GG VS" Ever! (Hollywood Squares Part 1: One Sided) ** Arin gets the right answers as Danny gets the wrong ones. * Second Fastest "GG VS" (Hollywood Squares Part 1: One Sided) ** Danny gets deceived by Kathy Griffin as Arin continues to get the right answers. * I Give Up (Hollywood Squares Part 1: One Sided) ** Danny continues to be screwed over by Kathy Griffin. * I Love My Friends (Dead Rising 2 Part 6: Winning Big) ** Arin acts oblivious to everyone's anger toward him. * Sound Financial Advice (Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 Part 3: Cashing Out) ** Arin bets all his money, and makes bank. * Ohhh My God, Babies (Imagine Party Babyz Part 2: Baby Superiority) ** Babies get crazy moving things. * Baby Privilege (Imagine Party Babyz Part 3: Counting Sheep) ** Arin rants about supposed baby discrimination. * You Can Beat Him (Mad Dog McCree Part 1: Draw!) ** Arin loses to the one guy he could beat. * That's Nasty! (Mad Dog McCree Part 3: Lousy Shot) ** Arin catches Nasty Dan. In a stinger, Arin encourages the fans to exercise at least one a day. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Episodes Featuring Live Action Segments